Mobile devices, such as music players, cell phones, computers, and the like, are ubiquitous, with many households owning more than one of such devices. These devices include one or more integrated circuits and use batteries as their power source. Efforts are continually made to reduce the size and power consumption of integrated circuits so that the overall size of the mobile devices may be scaled down, and so that users may use mobile devices for longer periods of time.
Many integrated circuits include pulse generators to generate timing pulses based on a rising or falling edge of a clock signal. However, these conventional pulse generators are susceptible to improper functioning in response to receiving an ill-defined clock signal, i.e., a clock signal having gradual slopes that define its pulse width, and to decreases in the operating voltages.